


dark come soon

by allthisandheaven_too



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthisandheaven_too/pseuds/allthisandheaven_too
Summary: “I need your help,” she says, voice remarkably steady given her state.Izzie sits next to her. “Of course,” she says softly. “With what?”Casey stares out at the road, gaze unfocused.Izzie cautiously places a hand on the small of her back. “Casey?”Casey turns to Izzie, but she keeps her eyes down.“I’m pregnant,” she whispers.





	dark come soon

**Author's Note:**

> TW: abortion
> 
> I don't even know where this came from, so don't ask me.

Izzie’s losing her mind.

It’s been three weeks weeks since she and Casey held hands in the car. Three weeks since Casey began avoiding her in the halls, two weeks since she stopped coming to school completely (except to pop in twice for exams, still avoiding Izzie), and one week since school let out for the summer. She’s also ignored every attempt of Izzie’s to check in, slews of messages going unanswered. Izzie knows that the whole situation is a lot, especially given the Evan complication, but she didn’t expect a total ice-out. Casey’s not like that. Plus, when Casey dropped her off at home that night, she’d asked so timidly if she could kiss Izzie on the cheek, and when Izzie responded affirmatively, she’d done it, blushing furiously all the while. And you don’t do any of that to someone you’re about to ghost.

She wants her girl back. But more importantly, she wants her friend back. God, she misses her friend. She misses laughing at their inside jokes at the coffee shop near school and texting each other silly photos and racing each other around the track long after all the other students had gone home.

God, where _is_ she?

This is the only thought on Izzie’s mind as she makes the fifteen minute walk from the aforementioned coffee shop to her house. Mid-June in Connecticut is just barely summer, so the sun is comfortable rather than blazing. Her mood is buoyed by the weather, and by the time her porch is in sight she’s almost skipping.

Then she notices a figure sitting on said porch.

She stops and squints, and then all but runs the rest of the block to her house.

“Hey, Newton,” she gasps, winded but still smiling so big. She’s here. She came back. “What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

Casey looks up at her, and Izzie’s smile melts off. Her eyes are red-rimmed and completely dull, devoid of all their usual sparkle. Dark circles have etched themselves beneath. She’s paler than usual, and when Izzie looks at her hands she sees them trembling.

“I need your help,” she says, voice remarkably steady given her state.

Izzie sits next to her. “Of course,” she says softly. “With what?”

Casey stares out at the road, gaze unfocused.

Izzie cautiously places a hand on the small of her back. “Casey?”

Casey turns to Izzie, but she keeps her eyes down.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispers.

Izzie sucks in a sudden breath.

“We were so careful.” She turns back to the road, covers her mouth with a single hand. “I don’t know how it happened. But it did.”

Finally Casey meets Izzie’s eyes, and her face is set and stony. “I can’t keep it.”

Izzie exhales. “Yeah.”

“I already had the consultation and stuff. I just have to do it now.”

“Okay.”

“And my parents can’t find out.”

“Okay.” Izzie tentatively reaches for Casey’s free hand. It’s still shaking, but Casey inches it closer so Izzie can wrap her fingers around it. “Did you tell him?”

Casey tenses, and Izzie scoots closer. She’s wary of being so affectionate here, out in the open, when her mom or her asshole boyfriend could come home at any moment. But Casey, the strongest person she knows, is the closest to breaking Izzie’s ever seen.

“Yeah.” She laughs bitterly. “I had to. I couldn’t afford it alone. It’s, like, six hundred dollars.”

“I can help,” Izzie says quickly. “I have some cash from birthdays and stuff.”

Casey shakes her head. “No, Izzie, I would never ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t. I’m offering.” Izzie squeezes Casey’s hand. “It’s not much, but it’ll help. Besides, what would I even spend it on?” She nudges Casey’s shoulder. “Cotton candy slurpees?”

Casey smiles, but it’s small and tight. “Well, it’s fine. He was so good.” She closes her eyes and leans her head on Izzie’s shoulder. “We broke up, and he still offered to pay for the whole thing. I didn’t let him, obviously, but he helped with a lot of it anyway.”

“You broke up?” Izzie whispers.

Casey nods. “Not because of the...” Her hand drifts to her stomach. “That. Not because of that. It was before. And I’m kind of relieved.” She sighs. “I could just tell... if we were still together, he would want to keep it. And I don’t think I could have said no to him.”

“I think you could have.” Izzie leans her head on Casey’s. “You’re a lot stronger than you think, Newton.”

Casey laces her fingers with Izzie’s and says nothing.

They sit together on the porch in silence. A soft wind sends the leaves rustling in the trees and a chill through the air. Casey shivers.

“I’m scared,” she says in a small voice.

“I know.” Izzie puts an arm around her and tries a smile. “But I’ll be right there with you, okay? If they let me.”

“Okay.”

“What did you tell your parents?”

“That I was sleeping over at your house.” She chuckles. “Don’t worry,” she says with a crooked smile. “I know we can’t actually do that.”

Izzie raises an eyebrow. “Says who?”

Casey looks up at her, eyebrows knit in confusion. “But–” she begins, gesturing to the house behind her.

“Well, not my house, exactly.” Izzie shrugs, tosses her hair over her shoulder. “But a few of the kids are sick, so my grandma’s actually staying here tonight to help out. I’ll just ask her if we can stay there tonight.”

She stands up and turns to go back inside, but Casey grabs for her hand. “Please don’t– don't tell her why.”

Izzie’s eyes soften. “Of course not.” She briefly looks around to check that the coast is clear, then bends down and presses a quick kiss on the top of Casey’s head. “Go wait in the car, just in case. I’ll be right back.”

Casey obliges. She sits patiently in the driver’s seat and waits for about fifteen minutes. It’s Izzie’s car, sure, but she’s always been more apprehensive behind the wheel than Casey has, so Casey usually takes the reins. Then Izzie emerges from the house, flashing a single thumbs-up. She’s carrying a pile of what looks like blankets in her arms. She walks up to the car and glares at Casey through the window. “I’m driving.”

Casey laughs. “I’m not sedated yet, Iz.”

“Don’t care. I’m driving. Scoot.”

Casey pushes herself up and over into the passenger seat, still laughing. Izzie looks so cute when she’s annoyed, and doubly absurd with all that stuff she’s carrying. She leans over to open the door for her, and Izzie climbs in and dumps everything into the backseat.

“What’s all that?” Casey asks.

“Supplies.” She begins to pull out of the driveway. “Maxi pads, blankets, Advil. Among other things.”

Casey blinks. She stares at Izzie with wide eyes. “You’re amazing.”

Izzie smiles. “I know.”

* * *

Izzie pulls into the parking lot of the Planned Parenthood closest to her grandmother’s house, where Casey had made her appointment. It’s still thirty minutes away, but the important thing is that it’s almost an hour and a half away from Casey’s. It’s also located at the edge of town, so there’s no chance of anyone from school seeing them.

She takes the key out of the ignition and glances over at Casey. “Ready?”

Casey doesn’t move.

Izzie bites her lip. She reaches into the backseat and feels around until her hand emerges holding a chocolate bar. She unwraps it and offers it to Casey, who accepts and takes a small bite.

“We can wait here as long as you want,” Izzie says as Casey chews. “There’s a lot more where that came from.”

“Thanks.” Casey takes another bite of the chocolate bar. “As soon as I finish this.”

“Okay.”

Casey takes one more bite, then stares at it and slowly refolds the wrapper around it. “If they let you, you’ll go in with me, right?”

“I said I would, didn’t I?”

Casey blushes. “I– I know. I just…”

“Hey.” Izzie reaches over and, heart pounding against her ribs, tucks a strand of hair behind Casey’s ear. “It’s okay.”

Casey’s breath hitches, and for a moment time seems to freeze.

And then she stammers, “W-we should go,” fumbling to unclip her seatbelt, and Izzie immediately pulls her hand away. _Fuck._

Now is not the time. She should have known that. She should have known better.

Casey’s already halfway out of the car, and Izzie rushes to follow her. Inside, Casey walks up to talk to the woman at the front desk. Izzie takes a seat on one of the rubbery waiting-room chairs and flips through a worn copy of _Parents_ magazine on the side table until Casey gestures for her to come over.

“Did you know that you can prevent peanut allergies by feeding a baby peanut dust?” Izzie says as they walk down the hall to the procedure room. “Also, you can make a pretty decent superhero cape out of a trash bag. We should try that one.”

Casey smiles. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but you love me.” It slips out before Izzie can stop it.

Casey’s eyes widen and her mouth opens, but they’ve reached the procedure room and a nurse ushers Casey inside before she can say anything.

The nurse pokes her head back out. “You can be with her for the procedure, but we’re going to have her undress and get prepped first. I’ll come get you when she’s all set.” She closes the door, and Izzie can do nothing but wait.

* * *

 “You’re doing great, Casey. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

* * *

 She sleeps the entire car ride home. Izzie steals glances at her during red lights. She has a blanket draped over her, and her eyelashes lay flat against her cheeks. Her breathing is slow and steady. Casey’s always so nervous these days, even (especially) around Izzie, and it’s rare to see her so at ease. Izzie tightens her hands around the steering wheel.

Casey begged for the maximum amount of sedation, and she was more than a little out of it when they left. Izzie’s actually a little worried that she’s fallen asleep so quickly, so she bends the speed limit to get them to her grandmother’s as quickly as possible.

“Casey,” she says, pulling into the driveway and turning off the headlights.

Casey doesn’t move.

“Newton.” Izzie leans over and taps her gently on the shoulder. “Casey, time to wake up.”

Casey mumbles and stirs, but doesn’t wake.

“Caaaasey.” Izzie pokes the tip of her nose, and that does it. Casey blinks her eyes open, slowly. Izzie smiles. “Morning, sleepyhead. We’re here.”

She gets out of the car, opens the door to the backseat, and shoves everything into an abandoned tote bag she finds crumpled under the driver’s seat. Then she walks around to help Casey out of the car.

“Come on,” she huffs, wrapping an arm around Casey and hauling her out of the car. “Up you go.”

Casey drops her head on Izzie’s shoulder. “You smell good,” she slurs. She’s essentially dead weight, and Izzie has to support her entirely as they half walk, half stumble to the front door. “What shampoo do you use?”

“It’s Herbal Essence.” Izzie shifts her grip on Casey to grab the house key out of her pocket. “Coconut and orchid, I think.”

Casey giggles and nuzzles her nose further into Izzie’s neck. “Yum.”

Izzie’s thankful that Casey’s too loopy to notice her blush.

She maneuvers them down the hall to the guest bedroom and leads Casey to the bed. “There you go,” she murmurs, easing her down onto the mattress.

Casey tries to scoot higher up on the bed to reach the pillows, but grimaces and clutches her abdomen. “Ow.”

“Well, I guess the meds are wearing off,” Izzie mutters. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Kay.”

When Izzie returns, holding a glass of water, she finds Casey in the middle of pulling off her jeans. Her face is tight with pain.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Izzie rushes over and sets the water on the nightstand. “What are you doing?”

Casey frowns. “Too tight.” She finishes off the jeans and sends them careening over the edge of the bed, then takes off her shirt before Izzie can stop her. “So’s this,” she says, pointing to her sports bra.

Izzie barely has enough time to turn around before she starts to take that off too. “Oh my god,” she sighs.

She walks over to the corner of the room where she left the tote bag and pulls out the bottle of Advil, a large t-shirt, and sleep shorts. She covers her eyes with one hand and walks back over to Casey, and hands her the clothes. “Here.”

“Why are you doing that?”

“Because you’re not wearing a bra, silly.”

Casey shrugs on the shirt. “ ’S not like we haven’t changed in front of each other before.”

“Yeah, but you always wear a bra in the locker room.”

“Oh.” Casey pulls on the shorts. “Ow.”

Izzie sits on the bed next to her and hands her the water and two pills. Casey swallows them quickly and lays back down on the bed. “It huuuuurts,” she groans.

“I know.” Izzie rubs her back slowly. “Hopefully the pills kick in soon.” She gets up and grabs some blankets and drapes them over Casey. Then she grabs clothes for herself and changes in the corner with her back to the bed.

“Come back,” Casey’s muffled voice says.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Izzie climbs into bed next to her, and Casey immediately curls up into her side, resting her head in the crook of Izzie’s neck. Izzie’s arm snakes beneath Casey’s body to wrap around her shoulders, and her fingers run absentmindedly through Casey’s hair. 

“You okay?” Izzie asks, her voice soft. “Do you need anything else?”

“No.” Casey burrows her face deeper into Izzie’s neck. “Just you.”

Izzie can’t help herself. She presses her lips to Casey’s head, like she had earlier on her porch. Casey lets out a little sigh.

“You’re pretty,” she says.

Izzie giggles. “God, you’re so out of it.”

“You’re prob’ly the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” Casey’s hand is fumbling around for Izzie’s beneath the sheets, and when she finally finds it, she interlocks their fingers and holds tight. “Ever.”

Izzie is silent for a moment, smiling like an idiot even though she knows Casey can’t see it. Maybe _because_ she knows Casey can’t see it. “Well, thank you.” She looks down at Casey, as much as her current position will allow. “Aren’t you tired? Don’t you want to try and go to sleep?”

Casey lets go of Izzie’s hand in favor of throwing that arm around Izzie’s waist. “I love you.”

It’s so quiet, so muffled by Izzie’s skin, that for a moment Izzie wonders if she’s misheard. “What?” she gasps.

“Goodnight,” Casey replies, and almost immediately falls asleep.

* * *

Casey sleeps almost straight through to the next morning, which is remarkable given the fact that they got to her grandmother’s house at five. She wakes up once at around eleven in pain, and Izzie gives her two more pills, then helps her to the bathroom. As soon as they’re back in bed she’s asleep again. Izzie finally falls asleep with her this time, which she was unable to do earlier due to the fact that a) it was literally five-thirty in the afternoon and b) Casey had told her she loved her, and Izzie had absolutely zero idea what the fuck that meant.

By morning, she still hasn’t figured it out, but Casey’s pretty much back to normal and she doesn’t seem to remember anything, so Izzie thinks it’s probably best to not bring it up. She makes tea (mint for her, chamomile for Casey) and toast in the kitchen and brings it back to bed.

Casey smiles up at her from under the mound of blankets. She tries to sit up and winces.

Izzie immediately goes to her side, helping to prop her up with pillows. “Good?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Izzie hands her the tea and two more pills and sets the plate with the toast on the bed, then gets back in.

They sip their tea in silence.

“Don’t be weird,” Casey says after a moment.

“Wh– I’m not being weird!”

“Yeah, you are.” Casey laughs. “You keep looking at me like I’m gonna, I don’t know, start crying or something.”

“Well, are you?”

“ _No_. I did all my crying last week.” Casey makes a face, sticks out her tongue, and Izzie finally smiles. “Seriously, Iz. I appreciate you taking care of me, I do. But I’m fine.” She glares at her abdomen. “I mean, _that_ still hurts like a bitch. But like, emotionally.”

“Okay.”

“I am.”

“I believe you.”

Casey raises an eyebrow. “Do you? Because you’re doing that thing.”

“What thing?”

“That thing. With your face.”

“How specific.”

“Well, I don’t know, dude! It’s just this face you get when you want to say something.” She nudges Izzie’s shoulder. “So spill.”

Izzie inhales deeply. “Last night… you said you loved me.”

Casey’s eyes widen.

“And like, I don’t know if it was the drugs, and if it was that’s fine, but it was just, I don’t know–”

“I do.” Casey’s face is bright red. “Wasn’t my plan to say it then, but oh well. I guess.”

Izzie shuts her mouth, then opens it, then shuts it again. Then she says, “Oh.”

Casey averts her gaze. “Yeah, um, sorry about that. Won’t happen again.”

“No, Casey,” Izzie says quickly, and grabs her hand. Casey looks down at their joined hands in shock as Izzie says, “I was just surprised. Because… I think I love you, too.”

Now it’s Casey’s turn to say “Oh,” and then Izzie’s leaning in and kissing her.

It doesn’t last very long, but it’s long enough for Casey to notice the difference. Softer, gentler. Somehow more… precious.

Izzie pulls away and sits up straight again, taking another sip of her tea. “This is definitely like, a weird time to be doing this, right?”

“Probably.” Casey shrugs. “But to be fair, we’re both really weird people.”

Izzie laughs. She plays with Casey’s fingers. “You also said I was the prettiest girl you’d ever seen,” she says, her voice low and mocking.

“Okay, relax,” Casey says, rolling her eyes. “You’re alright.” But she’s blushing even deeper now, and Izzie giggles and kisses her on the cheek.

* * *

By the time Izzie pulls into the Gardner’s driveway, it’s almost noon. Both of Casey’s parent’s cars are missing, to Casey’s relief. She can walk fine on her own at this point, but Izzie insists on accompanying her to the door. Maybe it’s just an excuse to hold hands a little longer. Regardless, Casey’s not complaining.

“You sure you’re gonna be alright, Newton?” Izzie asks.

“For the last time, yes.” Casey squeezes her hand. “I’m doing a lot better now.”

“I just don’t want to leave you here alone.”

“I’m not alone. Sam’s here.” She shrugs. “Besides, I’m probably just going to do what I usually do on Saturdays: watch tv and nap.”

Izzie sighed. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“Positive.” Her gaze softens. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Of course.” Izzie reaches up and presses her hand against Casey’s cheek. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will.” Casey unlocks the door and steps inside, then spins around like she’s forgotten something. “Also.”

“Yes?”

Casey leans down and kisses Izzie quickly on the lips. “I love you.”

Izzie grins. “I love you too.”

Casey grins back, then heads inside and shuts the door.

Izzie walks back to her car, almost skipping.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dark Come Soon by Tegan and Sara.
> 
> Send me prompts at brig-lundypaine.tumblr.com! I'm on a crazy inspiration kick with these two, and I've gotta make the most of it while it lasts.


End file.
